The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for internal fixation of the spine and, more specifically to a novel locking mechanism for a variable angle spinal screw assembly that provides for easier implantation, a wide range of motion, ease of disassembly for adjustment or replacement of the stabilization rod and eliminates conventional threaded engagements and the crossover threading, torquing and other problems associated therewith.
Certain spinal conditions, including a fracture of a vertebra and a herniated disc, indicate treatment by spinal immobilization. Several methods of spinal joint immobilization are known, including surgical fusion and the attachment of pins and bone plates to the affected vertebras. One known device is a bone interface anchor inserted into at least two spaced-apart vertebras, with a stabilization rod interconnecting the two or more anchors to stabilize the vertebras spanned by the anchors. Specifically, a bone screw is received within a socket formed in the anchor. The anchor further includes a channel, extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bone screw, for receiving the stabilization rod. The anchor further comprises a threaded portion above the channel. After the bone screw and anchor have been inserted into the bone material, the rod is placed within the channel and a nut is mated with the external threads of the anchor. The nut applies a compressive force between the rod and the screw head to firmly fix the rod between the spanned vertebras and thus stabilize the spinal vertebrae.
During surgical implantation of these prior art stabilization systems, the surgical site is crowded with tissue masses, sponges and other surgical implements that obstruct access to the anchor threads. Given the difficult access, it is possible for the surgeon to cross-thread the nut with the threads of the anchor after the fixation rod is in place. If the threads of the anchor are cross-threaded, the cross-threaded coupling must be removed and replaced before the surgery can proceed. In addition, the threaded fastener (e.g., the nut) is frequently removed and then reinstalled as the surgeon makes progressive bends to contour the fixation rod. This increases the surgery with each on-off iteration and further increases the chances of cross-threading.
Another problem associated with threaded attachments is the torque exerted on the anchor during the tightening of the threaded fastener about the upper end portion of the fixation device. This torque can inadvertently introduce stress points along the rod, bend the rod or even loosen the threaded engagement of the anchor in the bone. The elimination of the conventional threaded attachments in the fixation device of the present invention also obviates these problems associated with torquing.
The angle at which the anchor screws extend from the vertebra pedicle is dictated by the spinal curvature, the orientation of individual vertebra within the spine, and the surgeon's placement of the screw within the pedicle. For example, there is considerable spinal curvature in the region of the S1-L5 vertebra junction and the angle between the longitudinal axis of the screws and the vertebra in that region vary over a wide range. Also, it may be necessary to displace one or more of the anchors from the spin midline to effectuate maximum spinal stabilization. Thus, the rod-receiving channels are typically not collinear nor coplanar and, the rod must be shaped or contoured by the surgeon during the implantation procedure to fit within the channels along the spinal column. The prior art systems allow the coupling unit to pivot with respect to the screw over a range of about .+−0.20.degree. to .+−0.30.degree., providing some margin for the surgeon to place the rod within the channel.
One challenge with current variable angle or polyaxial systems is aligning the coupling units in a manner that minimizes pre-insertion rod contouring while allowing the surgeon maximum range to optimize pedicle screw placement. This is especially challenging when fusing the S1-L5 junction. The prior art coupling units allow only a limited range of motion with respect to the screw head. The present invention allows a first range of motion in all directions, but also provides an extended range of motion in the medial—lateral—inferior direction (head-to-toe). This extended range of motion, as compared to the prior art, allows the surgeon additional freedom in locating the screws and eases the assembly process by reducing the requirement for rod contouring.
Thus, the present invention provides an extended range of motion as compared to the prior art, allowing the surgeon additional freedom in locating the screws and easing the assembly process by reducing the requirements for rod contouring. The present invention additionally eliminates the numerous problems heretofore experienced with threaded fasteners. The result is a significantly improved variable angle spinal screw assembly.